Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Secret Mission
by xXW1LDB01Xx
Summary: The characters of MW2 go on one last mission.


Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Secret Mission. Author's note: This story contains guy on guy don't like it don't read. It was a normal day when Soap was called in for a secret mission. He stopped what he was doing and went to see what his mission was. There in the room was Ghost, Roach, Capt. Price, and the president of the U.S! Gentlemen, the president said, I'm not gonna lie. This mission is gonna be tough. This mission is absolutely top secret, no one can know about it. General Shepherd is'nt dead. What!? I thought I killed him! said Soap. Thats not all, replied the president. He and Makarov are both pissed and have teamed up, and they're planning to start world war 3. They are planning on launching a nuke on America, Britain, France, Austrailia, China, and Africa. Holy crap, said Ghost. I don't have to tell you that if you fail, we're all doomed. Now go get some rest, you're flight is scheduled to leave for Russia first thing tomorrow. That night in the barracks, everyone was asleep, everyone that is, except for Soap. Soap was secretly gay, and was very in love with Capt. Price. He was going to tell him how he felt before he got called in for the mission. He swore that after the mission he would finally just tell him the truth. Oi Soap, wake up, said Price in a commanding voice. I'ts go time. Soaps heart fluttered at the sound of his deep voice. They arrived at the compound where the two villains were plotting. Lets split up, said Price. Me and Roach will disarm the warheads, you and Roach go kill Makarov and Shepherd. Got it said Soap. Then the soldiers started the mission. Soon Makarov the world will be yours to command, just like me, said General Shepherd while sliding his finger down Makarov's chest. I cannot wait said Makarov in a slimy voice while placing his hands on Shepherds pecs. Shepherd ripped his shirt off, nipples hard as steel. Makarov began licking Shepherds nipples, making Shepherd instantly grabbed Shepherd's throbbing member and gripped it tightly and began to stroke him passionately. Wait Shepherd said, I heard something. Shepherd pulled out a desert eagle and hid behind the door. In burst Ghost and Soap burst in aiming at the two terrorists with their ACRs with red dot and grenade launchers. But before they could fire Shepherd knocked them out and tied them up. Excellent work Shepherd said Makarov while kissing his lover. Now tie them up. I've got plans for Soap. You can have the other trash. Soap woke up, head hurting, tied to a table naked in a dark room. Well well well, if it isn't Soap said Makarov. Soap quivered. What do you want with me? Makrov ripped his shirt off and said, I want to torture you! It was you who injured my lover so I am going to return the favor. Makarov lowered his head down to Soap's balls and licked them very slowly. Soap's penis twitched and began to grow. No! Stop! yelled Soap. Ha ha ha! We have captured your precious Capt. Price. Soaps eyes widened. If you cum, or ask me to stop, we'll kill him! said Makarov while putting tape over his mouth. For 15 minutes Makarov licked Soap's balls and stroked him slowly. He took the tape off and asked Soap is there anything you want to say to me? NO! yelled Soap with tears in is eyes. It took every ounce of strength to hold in his load. Makarov smirked and put the tape back over Soaps mouth. another 20 minutes of licking and teasing went by. Soap was so close to cumming he couldn't take anymore. His penis was red and shaking. Makarov laughed, not much longer now! just then, BOOM! BANG! burst in and shot Makarov. It's over Soap. We won. said Price. Price! yelled Soap. Price untied him. Price, I have to tell you something, I... Hold that thought . interupted Price. This place is gonna blow! THey escaped to the helicopter and made it home. Good work gentlemen, said the president. Because of you the world is safe. You'll be rewarded shandsomely for your work. You are all free to go home. Soap was packing up in the Barracks. When soap came in. What was it you wanted to tell me Soap? Soap gulped and took a deep breath. Well I'm uh, I'm gay. And I have very strong feelings toward you and I, Soap was interrupted by Price passionately kissing him. Soap was in shock. I know said Price. I feel the same way about you. Soap was dazed he didn't know what to say. I've just been waiting for you to tell me. Now let's go home and start our new life together. The next week, they both got married and left in the chopper to Mexico for their honeymoon. That night at the hotel, Soap stripped down i front of his new husband, revealing his 9 inch cock. Price's eyebrows raised, Not bad soldier. Price stripped down also revealing his 11 inch cock. Soap nearly fainted. Price threw Soap down on the bed and began sucking on Soap's penis. Soap was in pure bliss. Price's mustache hair tickled him, causing his pleasure to intensify. After 10 minutes Soap blew the hardest biggest load he ever shot. Now it's your turn Capt. said Soap. Soap spread Price's legs and began to passionately stroke Price's dick. Price moaned in pleasure. Soap then started to lick Price's butt hole causing his penis to throb violently. Soap moved his tongue to his lover's shaft and began to finger Price's anus deeper. 20 minutes after he began Price sprayed a hot load down Soap's waiting throat. I lasted longer Soap. Looks like I need to give you some training soldier. I can't wait for you to teach me said Soap. The two began to 69 eachother and spent all night penetrating eachothers anuses. After 3 hours, they were done. Soap felt like he wouldn't be able to walk for a week. Price , that was the best 3 hours of my life. Mine too replied Price. The two stared into eachothers eyes until they fell asleep. And they lived happily ever after. The end.


End file.
